You made your bed
by multiplebae
Summary: A one shot of PeinHina. (could possibly turn into more oneshots) (rated M for later one shots)
1. First sight

**You Made Your Bed, So Lay In It**

Pein sat in the restaurant, idly swirling the glass of wine he had in his hand. The old man across from him didn't seem to get that he wasn't interested in his business, Pein had merely come for the wine. Even if the senile man was stupid and unnecessary, he knew his wine.

Pein was just about to stand and leave when he saw the goddess walk in. Blue-black hair that fell past her narrow waist to the bottom of her shapely rear, ivory skin and a body that made him slide his eyes over her more than once. When she turned around, he felt his gut tighten, her face even better than expected. Softly coloured lavender eyes with pale pink lips imprinted in his mind, and he knew no matter what woman he was with, he would remember this face above all else. She stood tall, body encased in a light, subtly gold dress that came to mid calf, exposing a tantalising amount of leg that led to glittery gold heels.

A contradiction was what he reminded her of. All subtle colours and soft curves, but the way she held herself was with absolute confidence, a woman who had seen shit but had dealt with it and become a stronger person.

He would know.

The woman looked around, seemingly impatient and his smile faltered when he saw a man walk to her, the familiarity in which he acted with the woman making him glare at the blonde. The blonde grinned widely, Pein immediately disliking him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" The woman said, sighing lightly. Pein cocked his head to the side, sensing trouble. The blonde laughed it off and tried putting an arm around her shoulders, much to her dismay. The woman stepped out of his reach and Pein had to stop himself from laughing.

"I just want to talk with you Hinata, work _us_ out" He said, reaching for her hand. The woman-Hinata- slapped his hand away, an expression of hurt and anger on her face only making her hotter to Pein.

"Well, it seems as if your definition of 'talking' is something we disagree on, if the encounter with Sakura is anything to go by" She spat, turning away from him. The blonde- Naruto? Reddened and he scratched his neck.  
 _Ah_ Pein thought. _So he cheated on her._ It only strengthened Pein's opinion of Naruto being an idiot.

And judging by the look on Hinata's face, she was finally realising that too. Hinata turned to look for an exit, but spotted something, rather _someone_ that was much better. The man was reclining in his secluded corner of the restaurant, shrouded in shadow but she could still see him clearly. Bright orange hair that was artfully dishevelled and piercings in his face that contrasted to his purely business look. Armani slacks and button up top with his nose piercings? Hinata was sure he was the only man who could pull that off. But what caught Hinata off guard was his eyes, strikingly purple and nearly hypnotizing her breath caught in her throat. The man's eyes bored into hers, the interest and invitation in them clear.

Hinata looked to Naruto and scowled, the prick had been banging the pinkette when she had gotten home yesterday. To be honest, she should have expected it sooner, as she had noticed all the looks that the blonde and Sakura had been giving eachother and their 'coincidental' meetings.

It still hurt though. The boy she had loved from a young age easily throwing her away just like her father did. Hinata shook her head, clearing her mind of those depressing thoughts. She looked back to the man in shadows before smiling icily at Naruto, stopping him in whatever excuse he was rambling about.

"Well, I wouldn't lie and say I would love to stay and talk but" Hinata gestured to the man who watched her keenly, "I have a date right now. Excuse me" Hinata didn't stop to see his reaction, rather, she flipped her hair and walked to the orange haired man in the corner.

Pein smiled slowly, slightly grateful to the old man for clearing out before Hinata had noticed him. She didn't turn back to see the blonde, swaying her hips in a naturally sultry way that made him inwardly drool. The blonde's jaw was slack and Pein stood when Hinata came to him, drawing an arm around her waist, pulling her to him and bending down to kiss her lightly on the neck, all the while watching the blonde as he did. The blonde reddened and growled before pushing over a chair and walking out.

Pein turned his attention back to the goddess with him, her cheeks a light shade of pink that only endeared her to himself more. She stepped out of his arms and smiled slowly, tilting her head to the side as she looked him up and down.

By God, she was even better looking up close.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, thank you for going along with that" Hinata said, holding her hand out to Pein. Pein glanced at it and shook it, savouring the feel of her soft hands. Pein inclined his head to the chair, which she took after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm Pein. Just Pein" He said, taking a glass of wine that he had requested when he had seen her intentions. Hinata took the glass and sniffed it before sipping, closing her eyes at the taste.

"Trust me Hinata, it was my pleasure to be in a play with a beautiful lady" He murmured, making the lavender eyes beauty blush again. Pein knew he would have a lot of fun with that blush.

"Well, I think I would like to get to know you, if that is alright?" Hinata questioned, her heart betraying the confidence that showed on her face. Even though she had sorted out her stutter when she was a teenager, her ability to blush easily amazed all of her friends and family. Hinata only hoped that the handsome man in front of her wouldn't see it as something childish. The man, Pein, tilted his head slightly before nodding.

"What was the reason you came here tonight?" Pein asked before she could get a question in. Hinata blushed and chuckled slightly. She pushed her hair back behind her ears and took another sip of wine, needing the liquid courage.

"I was here for an actual date, but he seems to have stood me up"

Pein nearly broke his glass but thanked God too. Two idiotic men in one night? It's only a miracle. Pein leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Their loss. My gain" He said, his eyes lighting up when her cheeks went red again. So easy, so adorable and arguably the only person who he had liked blushing.

Or even paid attention to.

"What do you do as an occupation?" Pein murmured offhandedly, yet fully intrigued at what this woman does.

Hinata's eyes lit up, and she sat straighter, her hands putting her wine glass down.

"I'm a neurosurgeon by day and a youth worker by night" She said, taking pride in what she said. She had a right to, earning her PHD after only 6 years through hard work had made her a legend in medicine today. Following that, she was a well known and loved person among all the youth in her area, as they viewed her as the one thing she wanted to be.

A role model.

Pein raised his eyebrows, this woman really was the whole package. Feeling luckier and luckier as they kept on talking, Pein smiled into his wineglass as she launched into a story about her best friend TenTen. When she finished, Hinata blushed, realising she had bored him and taken all the time talking about herself.

"I am so sorry, I must sound so self loving right now, please, tell me more about you" Hinata amended, looking intently at Pein. Pein shrugged before smiling.

"I like listening to your voice. The way you light up when you speak about those you care about. It makes me want you to care about me. If only for a moment"

Pein took her breath away for the second time that night. His eyes were intense, showing no room for untruth. He seemed like that sort of man, a man who didn't say much but when he did it left no room for discussion or deceit. She liked that. His blunt yet careful words. Naruto had rambled so much-

No. She was with Pein right now.

"Now, pretty lady, can I please have the honour of having your number?"

Hinata blushed darkly, still thinking about his words earlier. Hinata stood, grabbing his hand as he stood with her.

"I can do better than that. How about you come to my house and I can make you an actual dinner, rather than these toddler sized portions?"

Pein laughed, the sound deep. He threw a wad of money onto the table then nodded, allowing himself, for the first time in his life, to be lead and to tell him what to do.

He knew, deep down inside, he would do anything for this woman who had literally lit up his shadowed life.


	2. On bended Knee

Pein knew he had changed. His friends told him, Hinata told him, and he even told himself. But the only way he had changed was towards his Hina. Softer, more open, unashamed of the affection in which he treated her. Itachi, one of his closest friends and business partner said;

"No one acts more foolishly than a wise man in love"

Pein had looked to Itachi, vaguely offended. Itachi's mouth twitched into a half smile, placing his hand on Pein's shoulder. "Good on you for finding it" The man then left, shocking Pein slightly before he smiled.

It had been 1 year and Pein was no less interested or amazed by the goddess he called Hinata. To his wonderment she was still with him, even when she found out about the cruel things he had done in his past, instead placating his fears with the understanding and accepting eyes.

"Your past has given you the strength and wisdom you have today. Celebrate your journey and don't let it haunt you"

But that was the way she was. Accepting with a backbone of steel. When she had met the rest of his gang, all she did was laugh, showed them her place as someone who wouldn't be fucked with and get them all to fall in love with her.

His goddess.

She walked through the door, dark circles under her usually bright eyes. Pein frowned slightly, knowing these constant night shifts were having a profound effect on her well being. Pein stood up and pulled her to his chest, beaming inwardly as she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek coming into contact with his chest.

"Welcome back Hina" Pein murmured, kissing her hair before pulling her up and carrying her to their bedroom. They had moved in together little over 5 months ago, and Pein loved that decision every second of every day. Having the feel of her in his-their home made him feel that much more at ease with life. She was safe, she was there, and she was his.

Pein laid her down on the bed gently, letting his hand run down the side of her porcelain face. Hinata leaned into his touch, smiling wearily at how scary her man looked but how soft he really was. Like a cat. She watched him run a hand through his already unkempt hair and marvelled that this gorgeous man was actually in her life.

"Pein" Hinata whispered, her breath hitching when he turned around, a soft look in his eyes, only for her, his eyebrow raising in question. Hinata held her arms out, wanting to touch him again, to feel him against her. Pein was over to her in a flash, lying between her legs on his stomach, arms around her waist, head on her lap. Hinata stroked her hands through his hair enjoying the way he leaned into it, seeming to not get enough of her touch.

Pein got up suddenly, his violet eyes boring into her own. He straightened, tilting his head as he so often did, his mouth parting slightly.

"I love you."

Hinata gasped, her eyes wide, heart beating wildly. She was completely awake now. Pein waited anxiously for her to say something, anything that would calm the frenzy in his chest. He had been thinking on the concept of love for a while, comparing it to the ultimately too real concept of pain. It was the opposite in every way, yet had so many things in common. One of those traits, one he had learnt, was that it made you stronger. Whenever Hina was with him he felt like he could rule the world, her hand intertwined with his made Pein believe nothing could stop him from being the best person he was.

But the only reason he wanted to live to his potential was for the woman who was currently staring at him on their bed, her hand fluttering to her chest. And if she didn't love him back, he could wait.

As long as it took.

"I love you"

Pein stiffened, flicking his eyes to her full lips. He cleared his throat, leaning closer to Hina, his eyes searching her red face. Hinata smiled ever so slowly, pulling Pein forward by his collar with enough force to topple them both over.

"I love you" She whispered from under him, her soft hands tracing the contours of his face. Pein could feel his face splitting from the intensity of his smile, his forearms on either side of her face, caressing the first and last love of his life. Hinata closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. They fit, perfectly, two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

Even though the two had been together for a while, they had never needed the physical intimacy that most couples today would. Preferring to build their relationship emotionally. They simply loved each other soul first, body second.

Pein grinned into her neck, his many piercings making a shiver go through Hinata at their touch. Pein wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, a flurry of hard lips and soft sweeps of tongue.

They needed no more to acknowledge their love.

Pein waited in the lounge, white flower petals scattered around the dimly lit room, candles emitting a subtle fragrance and light. His heart beat was stable but still faster than usual, as he waited for Hina to wake up from her deep sleep.

Pein loved her.

So he was going to marry her.

He waited on one knee, dressed immaculately in a maroon and black Armani suit Hina loved on him. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, tapping his leg lightly.

He heard their room door open and the shuffling of feet, his heart slowing when he saw Hina standing in the doorway. She gasped, her eyes lighting up, a hand flying to her mouth. Hina stood in his shirt, the cutest image he had ever seen. She walked agonizingly slow towards him, stopping just before her shins brushed his knee. Pein kept his eyes on Hina's face, absorbing every movement she made, wanting this moment forever.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You are the love, the light and the reason of my life. I didn't know what it was like to _live_ Hina, I thought money and having people under me could make me happy" Pein scoffed, yet his eyes didn't flinch from hers, seeming to intensify more. "You walked in, all innocence and fire, such a _contradiction_ that I was hopelessly in love from the second you deemed me fit enough to look upon"

Pein breathed in deeply, enough for both of them as Hinata had stopped.

"And I would die the happiest man alive if you would do me the honour of marrying me"

Pein waited, his fingers opening the crimson box he held, showing the ring that reminded him of her. A slim silver band that had spiralling diamonds, rubies and amethysts. Him and her intertwined.

Hinata opened her mouth, getting on her knees in front of Pein, taking his face in her hands.

"Wherever you go I go, and if it is on your knees, then so be it"

Hinata kissed the corner of his lips, making him inhale sharply.

"A thousand times over Pein, yes"


	3. Stay

**Hey guys, so this is the last shot for this three shot series. I have had so much fun writing this, as PeinHina is soooo underrated. I'm going to be writing some more X Hinata shots later on, am just deciding a pairing. I hate Naruhina, so don't worry, I'm all for crack pairings! Thankyou all for reading. If you have any ideas feel free to pm me.**

 **-Ash**

They had been in the hospital for over a week, Pein sitting by Hinata's side as the monitor beeped slowly. He sat, his hair dishevelled, eyes constantly watery as he gazed upon Hina lying still in her bed. She was dressed in the unhopeful blue that hospitals were famous for.

"Hina. Please, wake up" He whispered, his head low to her ear. She didn't respond again, forever silence, and Pein fought back the urge to cry or scream. Sure, he was a CEO of a multimillion dollar co-corporation and had dealt with a lot of shit, but this?

This he doubted he could live through.

After their wedding, when they both had drove home, Hinata was hit head on by another car that had been speeding towards them. She hadn't even gotten to their reception.

People filtered in and out of the hospital room in the first few days, all clumping together in one big lump for Pein, family, friends, especially his work colleagues, the Akatsuki had hung around for hours on end. All he saw was his barely breathing wife. Pein leaned his head onto her arm, inhaling desperately, trying to push away the fear he felt. He needed to have hope, it was the last thing that he had, the last feeling he could hold onto to keep his sanity.

He remembered her vows as if she had spoken them into his ear a second before, his heart twisting at the images that were brought to the front of his mind.

 _She stood in front of him, ethereal in white, her pale eyes shining with the love he knew mirrored his own. Hinata's voice was gentle, as were her hands that were on his._

" _Pein, I take you to be my husband in this life and the next, never to part._

 _I vow to stand by your side, to sleep in your arms, to kiss your nightmares away. I vow to strengthen your soul, to treasure your time, to give you the very best of me._

 _I will dream, walk and feel with you, offering myself as a sanctuary of peace and warmth._

 _I promise you myself and to be your Queen if you will be my King_

 _The way I love you now, in this moment, is the way I promise to love you forever more."_

 _His heart had melted that very second._

And here she was. Suffering from mental and bodily trauma that defied all reason of her still being alive. She was so still, and even in her obvious injury she was still the woman he loved.

Pein restricted himself from wondering why, why it had to be her. He needed to stay strong for his Hina, needed to be strong for her for once. Pein sat back, taking her hand with him, caressing her frail fingers idly. His mind wandered back to his own vows.

" _I remember how I once told you that I didn't believe in soulmates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not have faith. But as time went by, your love made me believe._ _  
_ _I promise to nurture your dreams, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust,_ _f_ _or one lifetime with you could never be enough._ _  
_ _I promise to comfort, encourage and be with you every second of every day, to be your confidant, your strength, your friend._

 _I promise you my being, and to always be worthy of your life._

 _I promise you this, learning, living, loving. Together, from this world to the next."_

He had meant every single thing he had said. Pein tightened his grip on Hinata's hand, not willing to let go of what it represented.

Her love. Her guidance. Her.

How could someone like her love someone like him? A gentle soul who loved every single dark corner of him, washing away the stains on his soul.

But he was worthy. Hinata had taught him that.

The question turned to, how had he lived before, without her? She had opened his eyes, brought meaning and purpose to his life and now she was on the brink of never opening her eyes again.

And his heart hurt _so_ badly, but he couldn't do anything about it. Pein loathed his inability to help her, loathed the man that had been stupid and reckless enough to drive when drunk.

He loathed not seeing her smile, her twinkling eyes, and the way she stuttered when he surprised her with kisses.

"I'm here Hinata. I'm waiting." Pein inhaled slowly, blinking the tears away from his eyes, instead focusing on her still, porcelain face.

"But Hinata, _please, come back"_ His voice broke, the desperate plea fitting the dark, silent night. Pein shook his head, the tears already trickling down his face, splashing onto her cheeks.

"How could I live in this world without the one person who is my _home?_ I can't go back to the life I had before you Hinata. There _is no_ life without you in it." Pein breathed slowly, leaning his head onto hers, his own tears sliding down her face.

"I will believe" He whispered into her blue-black locks, " I'll see you soon. I _will_ see you soon"

Pein stayed in that position before falling back exhaustedly, daunted by a future without her.

But she had to wake up. Hinata would wake up.

"Hinata, your love is the only good thing I've ever known. I'm not willing to give you or that up because of some man's stupidity"

But just like the many, many times before, her received no reply.

Days passed.

Pein lay on his side next to Hinata, stroking her face, moving her hair out of her closed eyes. He had been like this for a while, not caring about time lost. He closed his violet eyes, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

"You've given me the best gift I have ever known Hinata" Pein whispered into her neck, her pulse filling his empty heart.

"And you're still giving me the love that will span for centuries" A small voice said from above him. Pein straightened quickly, his eyes already watering.

"Hinata?"

His indigo haired goddess smiled wearily at him, her lavender eyes freshly opened.

"I'm not willing to give you up either"

Pein stared into her eyes before gripping her tightly in a hug where he was sure he would never let Hinata go.

Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
